


The Girl Is Mine

by CommanderSnix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSnix/pseuds/CommanderSnix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, which one of you is Clarke?"</p><p>Clarke really didn’t know why she felt like she had to step in and reveal herself, despite her embarrassing outfit, lack of make-up, and newly-found cynicism about dating and love. Lexa, as this girl was apparently called, had a pair of pretty light green eyes, and a confused expression that was so adorable, it was mesmerizing.</p><p>Raven seemed to have a similar unspoken opinion about the other girl. She looked at her friend at the very same time Raven turned to her with a look that was both shocked and puzzled, as if she was reading Clarke’s expression before making her own move.</p><p>Raven finally gave Clarke a meaningful look and a nod, and it took Clarke a few seconds to register what her best friend meant. Apparently, her troublesome roommate couldn’t wait for Clarke to speak up and, whether it was a good thing for Clarke or not, Raven stepped in, and offered a handshake to the pretty brunette. “Hey there, Lexa. I am Clarke.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Abby's a little OOC. Clarke is mending a broken heart. Lexa is hot as fuck. And Raven...she's a pain in the ass.

**Chapter One:** Mother Knows Best

  


Abby Griffin is a cool mom.

Or at least that's how she loves to describe herself ever since she had learned to be significantly less uptight about everything in life and had become more fun and adventurous after her husband, Jake, passed away almost three years ago at such a young age of 39.

She could still remember that painful moment when Jake was on his deathbed, gripping his family’s hands in each side, as he struggled to say his last words and, _‘…Even when I’m gone, live everyday happily.’_

And that was how her new life goal to change herself started. However, as she was finding life happier with the change of lifestyle, her only daughter seemed to be running towards the opposite direction.

Clarke used to be the more easy-going and happy-go-lucky of the two.

Abby could still remember, with newly-realized embarrassment, how she used to raid every single high school parties in town furiously looking for her daughter when Clarke started going out with friends on Friday nights instead of advance studying her lessons to secure spots in the top universities she wished her to go. When Clarke started dating that long-haired guy, Finn, that was "too punk-rock" for her liking, Abby practically grounded Clarke the entire year until the poor girl escaped to College and Abby's nightly phone calls bearing warnings about her social and love life always fell in to deaf ears.

Things had gotten topsy-turvy after Jake died. Abby just wanted her only daughter to be happy and finally gave Clarke and Finn's relationship her wholehearted support. But right when the two was close to their third anniversary, much to Abby’s confusion, the once so _‘head over heels for each other’_ broke up out of the blue and Clarke was never the same again.

Much to Abby's dismay, Clarke drowned herself in school work when she's not out volunteering at her mother's hospital. It has been almost a year since it started and Abby, the loving mother that she is, was set on a mission to change that, by any means necessary. She even went as far as bribing Clarke's college friends into dragging her into having some fun at least in the weekends and offered to pay for their costly clubbing. Raven and Octavia, Clarke’s best friends, were successful in their first few attempts but Clarke had eventually reasoned that she didn't want to end up being the third-wheel when her friends go out with their dates.

Clarke’s excuse was totally understandable for Abby, but it didn't go without cooking up another interesting idea for the worrying mother. Her latest plan of action was to set her daughter up on a date.

-

Being the newest Chief of Surgery in a prominent hospital, it is to be expected that Abby had many connections, in and out of her line of work, and could easily find a wealthy professional as a prospect for her only child. But knowing Clarke, she figured an easy luxury wouldn't be something her daughter would appreciate. She thought of a young man she knew, who at 25 was already the head of security at Abby’s hospital, with long hair and ruggedly handsome looks that should be of Clarke’s type, considering Finn. She did not waste time in setting them up on a date after Clarke, with a little bit of convincing, yielded in defeat.

-

"How was your date?" Abby asked excitedly when Clarke visited her at the hospital the day after.

"Mom! He is my best friend's brother!"

Abby was a little surprised seeing as it was a new information to her. But still, "Well, wouldn't that be nice? Dating someone who is dear to someone already close to your heart?” Abby said with a little hope, though judging by the look of disgust in Clarke’s face, was already a lost cause.

"Sure, yeah. If said best friend doesn't keep on complaining about her only brother's disgusting eating habits and smelly feet." Clarke pretended to gag, making her strong disagreement show. "What makes that date even more awkward is that I've met the guy before and he's really impulsive and too talkative for my taste. We don't even have anything in common aside from being hot-tempered. You could have at least set me up with someone who knows when to shut up and would rather talk about boring college stuff than his countless number of ex-girlfriends."

Abby had known Bellamy Blake to be a fine bachelor, after working with the young man for years, and though she was a little disappointed with the outcome, she understood that some things really just don’t work the way you want it to at the first try. At least Clarke added in some pointers in there on what kind of guy Abby should keep her eyes on. A week later, after she met Theloneus, a family friend and the city mayor, at the hospital for a monthly check-up with his son who was on a break from College, she did not wait long to set up another date.

-

Apparently, Wells was too formal and too quiet and, thus, too boring, or at least according to Clarke. All they ever talked about was boring college stuff and chess competitions and Wells didn't seem interested in talking about anything that was not even remotely educational. It goes without saying that the second date was another epic failure in Clarke’s book.

Abby had a feeling that Clarke was just making things up to put a stop in her attempts to find her a potential lover. But Abby's having none of it and she's not going stop until she sees her daughter happy and smiling again like she used to.

When she visited Callie, her best friend who is an OB/Gyne at the hospital, at her office, a newly married lesbian couple, who looked like they were just in their late twenties, came out of a pre-natal checkup. They looked so happy and in love that it reminded Abby of her and her late husband, and she couldn't help but wish the same for her daughter. She stopped and thought about it for a second and a crazy idea popped-up in her head.

After all, she was still in the dark about the reason behind Clarke's sudden break-up with Finn and her daughter's persistent denial to open up about it was a little fishy. _‘What if Clarke suddenly decided that she was into women?’_ , Abby thought, surprised by her own silly idea. It was far-fetched, but was still a possibility, she thinks. And then it hit her all of a sudden, the possibility of this newly found assumption. She remembered back when Clarke, a junior in high school then, would practically squeal while talking to that young plumber they hired once. And while the former uptight and overprotective Abby had nothing against homosexuality and didn't mind if her daughter was one, that girl was too old for her then teen child and made sure that she never steps foot near her daughter again.

She opened-up to Callie about it, who had enlightened her that Clarke may have been at least bisexual if they solely based it the queer events about Clarke she had recounted, and followed by her best friend vouching for her attractive, well-off, and a sought-after physical fitness trainer.

-

Abby had met Anya before she called Clarke about the date she was setting them up with and decided that the woman, with her good-looks, independent, and devil-may-care persona, would be a strong contender for her daughter’s affection.

It didn't take time for her to find out how wrong she was when Clarke paid her a visit the morning after with the usual complaints she’s had prepared to whine about that was starting to get old and expected. "She was alright. But, my goodness, mom, how could you set me up with someone so scary? She was this close to stabbing the waiter’s throat with a fork when the poor guy accidentally spilled wine on my dress and she actually called a guy out for staring at me a little inappropriately. I get that being a protective date is cute, but I don’t want anyone dying for me.”

Based on Clarke’s account, Abby had to agree this time. If Clarke wasn't exaggerating things, even she too would be afraid for her daughter with a woman who was, apparently, as terrifying as Anya. But more importantly, after that conversation, Abby finally had the confirmation she needed. Clarke was into girls, too.

-

Almost three weeks passed and, much to Clarke’s relief, Abby was too busy to set her up on another blind date. One Thursday, however, another opportunity came Abby’s way when she received a surprise visit from someone she had admired so much. "Ms. Washington, what a lovely surprise. What brings you here?"

“It’s good to see you, too, Dr. Griffin.” The young woman greeted, giving Abby a short hug. "I just came by to visit the children and to talk to you about something." Abby gestured for the couch on the other side of her spacious office and the woman sat next to her, with that lovely innocent smiling face Abby had always complimented her on.

"I talked to some of my friends in college and we would like to sponsor another event for the kids."

The pretty young lady was going about with her plans but Abby, albeit unintentionally, was drifting away from the subject and found herself in a sudden daydream. Lexa Washington was so polite, charitable, intelligent, and stunningly beautiful, and so much more - basically a total package that any mother would want for their only daughter, especially if said daughter had at least subtle gay tendencies.

She finds herself looking dreamily at the young brunette, imagining how perfect she would be for her daughter, and realizes how creepy she might have looked when the girl worriedly asks, "Is everything alright, Dr. Griffin?"

Abby shakes her head with a blush and laughs a little at the adorable flabbergasted look in the girl's face when she dared to ask, "Miss Washington, are you single?"

-

Clarke was about to head to bed, just a little earlier than usual, after spending five unproductive hours working on her paper when she received a text from her mother. After that terrifying date three weeks ago, Clarke prays more desperately than before that every text message she receives from Abby is not going to be about another date. This has proven to be another unfortunate night when her mom was being straightforward with her intentions more than usual. Just when Clarke thought her night couldn't get any worse after her lack of progress with her assignment, her phone vibrated with a message from her mother.

_"Hi baby! Hope you're having a great night. Btw, you're going on a date tomorrow night. - Mom"_

Sighing loudly, she typed out a reply to her mom saying she couldn't go. But really, knowing her mom, it was a lost cause.

After she had sent out her short message of declining yet another silly request, an instant reply was received. _'Good, you're free to talk. Calling now.’ - Mom_

As soon as she received the text, Clarke hurried to shut off her phone but Abby managed to make it ring not a second later. Groaning in defeat, she answered. "Mom, you know I usually have no choice but to humor you. Tomorrow's not really a good time, though. I have to be home early an-"

 _"And drown yourself in studying and homework.”_ Her mother mocked with a bored tone. _“It's a Friday night, Clarke. Loosen up and live your age. I may or may not have found the perfect person for you."_

“Okay, mom, I’m going to be a little honest here. The last date scared the shit out of me. And I love you, but you have horrible taste in dates. If I have zero interest in dating right now, you have just made it worse.”

 _“Oh, honey, I’ll be glad to prove you wrong this time.”_ The extra confidence in her mother’s tone didn't sit well with Clarke. _"I really want to keep myself from revealing things to surprise you but if I have to just give you a little push, then I'll just try my best not to spoil you, dear. Her name is Lexa. She's a Political Science student at Columbia University, super smart, and cute, and I'm absolutely sure that you're going to like her."_

Clarke mentally groaned at this. It was turning into an annoyingly repetitive spiel, with the exception of the gender, college major, and occupation changing each time. It was even puzzling as to where her mother had picked up these people she was set up with. Bellamy was too manly and rugged, it was unattractive. Wells was more of a robot than human. And Anya…well, she was scared to even start describing the woman.

_"You have to trust me on this one, honey. In fact, if you promise to meet her tomorrow night, I going to swear to never set you up on a date again."_

Clarke’s forehead creased in worry. It was the first time her mother had said those things ever since she started this stupid idea of setting her up on silly blind dates. But at the same time, she couldn't help but be curious about this person that her mother seemed to worship like a total fangirl. So, if she could just meet this mystery person once, not only would she find out for herself how “awesome” this woman was, her mother would also leave her non-existent romantic life alone. Those were good enough reason to persuade her. "Do you mean that?"

 _“Absolutely.”_ Abby exclaimed with resounding certainty.

Clarke was still a little skeptical. “Even if end up not liking her?”

_“Not going to happen, but yeah, a promise is a promise.”_

"Okay, I promise I’d go."

Abby was practically squealing in happiness until Clarke came up with an excuse to hang up on her. The obvious truth was that Clarke really wasn't interested in dating anyone, at least not anytime soon. The nine months that she had been single, she was content with the lack of romance despite her two best friends being in her face with their ‘perfect’ love life.

As annoying as it was, when Abby started this crazy idea of “pimping” her own daughter out, as Raven jokingly puts it, Clarke couldn't find it in her to deny her mother. She was a witness to how devastated her mother was after her father died and how it took months for Abby to recover from the pain of losing the love of her life to cancer. Of course, her father’s death ruined her for a long while but she had her friends, and yes, Finn too, to help her get over the pain, but Abby, who was a little closed off and an absolute workaholic at that time only had herself and her job to help her overcome the tragedy. Ever since her father died, she’s been the only thing left for Abby now and because of that she promised to provide her mother all the happiness she can possibly give her. Clarke had long decided that if playing along to her mother's every whim, as stupid as they were, such as horrible blind dates, was putting a smile to her mother’s face, she’d willingly pretend to go with it.

Besides, it’s not like she’s taking it seriously. In fact, she just goes to meet up with her dates without any intention of seeing them again. Sure, she was being truthful with her complaints about the horrible dates her mom had set her up with, but, after Finn, it would take more than just a good date to make her open herself up to romance. The thought of finding new romance wasn't really doing anything to excite her thoroughly broken heart.

And thinking about this new date tomorrow night was totally giving her a headache. Lexa, as what her mother said the woman’s name was, may or may not be as scary as Anya or as awkward of a date as Bellamy, but judging by her mother's tentative description of the girl, she would surely be a snoozefest like Wells, and Clarke had started contemplating whether she would have to drink at least five cups of coffee and risk a stomachache or steal a few bottles from Raven's stash of Red Bull right before the date to keep her awake enough to seem interested the entire time they have to spend together. Oh, the things she would do for her mother’s amusement.

One good thing that came out of Abby’s crazy need to find her a date was her mother’s unspoken acceptance of her sexuality. Clarke had known even before Finn, her first and only romantic relationship, that she was sexually attracted to both sexes but never had she came out to her parents, especially to her mother knowing how uptight and conservative she used to be. But after Abby herself set her up on a date with Anya, despite how scary the older woman was, Clarke was glad that her mother had somehow found out on her own how she was into women too and is totally fine with it, if setting her up on another one tomorrow night was an indication.

When she set up an alarm for tomorrow night on her phone, though, she was hit by a terrible reminder that she still has that paper to write and another one that had to be e-mailed and were due the day after tomorrow, both barely having any progress.

She was about to text her mom if there was a way to reschedule the date but she remembered Abby saying that this Lexa was a busy girl and that tomorrow night would be the only soonest possible time she was available.

She spent several minutes coming up with a plan on how she could finish her projects on time and still make it on her date. Weary after a terribly exhausting day at school, Clarke could barely keep her eyes open at the moment and she’d only have at most 2 hours after school tomorrow before her schedule with Lexa. It was either to work on her projects so she could pass them before their due on Saturday morning and stand up her date, or meet Lexa so her mother would finally leave her alone and risk failing two of her classes. Before she could pick between the two undesirable options, she heard their apartment door opening and Raven, her roommate, announcing her arrival. And just like that, a crazy idea popped-up in her head.

-

"What?! No way!" cried Raven.

Clarke wrapped an arm around her best friend’s neck and looked at her with her best imitation of a puppy’s eyes with her lips pouted for effect. "Please..."

"No fucking way, Griffin!" Raven tried her best resisting by looking away but Clarke was relentless.

"It's just one date, Raven. You can just ditch her right after dinner. We can set up a time on when I should text you and then you can use it as an excuse to tell her something came up and you had to leave, and never call her back. Easy. That’s what I always do."

She was really hoping Raven would give in. It was the perfect time to cash in the favor her best friend owe her for helping Raven get rid of an awkward one night stand who became annoyingly clingy and had wrongfully assumed that she was in it for a serious romance.

"But my name isn't Clarke, I'm not blonde with blue eyes, and we’re, like, polar opposites of each other, if it’s not that obvious for you! You say this Lexa’s a smart girl, what makes you think your mom hasn't showed her your picture yet or something just to convince her that you’re worth her time?"

"My mom never did that with the previous dates, though. She's a sucker for mystery and all that crap so you'll be safe. Come on, this is your last chance of pretending to be me and ruin my name and reputation for your insatiable evil need to make fun of me."

The proposal seemed to make Raven stop to consider Clarke’s request. "Well, if you put it that way..."

Clarke tried her best to hide her victorious grin.

-

"Mom said she'll be here at 7, so we still have at least an hour to get you ready." Right after Clarke’s last class, she rushed home to help Raven with her make-up and outfit. She can’t leave any space for Raven to bail on their perfect plan.

"I’m going to tell you right now, Princess, that if that date turns out to be super hot, I'm going to grab the opportunity to make you jealous and regret being such a flake, until the last breath leaves my lungs."

Clarke merely shrugged. “Fine by me.” It’s not like she had the slightest interest in dating anyone, no matter how hot they may be. And she can’t wait to get this ‘date with the perfect Lexa’ over with so her mother would finally leave her alone.

-

At exactly 6:50 pm, there was a knock on their door.

"Well, would you look at that, _‘Ms. Clarke Griffin’_ ,” Clarke teased, grinning at Raven, who was clearly being swallowed by her own nervousness, as she made final touches with her hair and make-up. “Your date is a little too punctual. I’m impressed."

“Fuck you, Clarke.” Muttered the other girl.

Clarke looked at her friend, waiting for the girl to open the door but Raven, nervousness clearly written across her face, hissed for the blonde to open it herself.

Clarke didn’t really want to see what her supposed-to-be date tonight looked like, especially when she’s in her Spongebob pajamas, but it was the least she could do for Raven who looked like she was close to vomiting from where she stood. Clarke finally mustered the courage to open the door and when the face of the mystery date her mother regarded so highly of was finally revealed before her eyes, it was no exaggeration that Clarke was left stunned. She found herself gaping at the woman on the other side of the door for several embarrassing seconds that felt like hours and was only pulled back from her trance when she realized how the woman’s polite smile turned into a worried frown and Raven, curious as to what was taking Clarke so long to even move, now stood behind the speechless blonde.

The two friends looked at each other, lost for words, before the stunningly beautiful woman revealed an equally attractive voice. "So, which one of you is Clarke?"

Clarke really didn't know why she felt like she had to step in and reveal herself, despite her embarrassing outfit, lack of make-up, and newly-found cynicism about dating and love. Lexa, as this girl was apparently called, had a pair of pretty light green eyes, and a confused expression that was so adorable, it was mesmerizing.

Raven seemed to have a similar unspoken opinion about the other girl. She looked at her friend at the very same time Raven turned to her with a look that was both shocked and puzzled, as if she was reading Clarke’s expression before making her own move.

Raven finally gave Clarke a meaningful look and a nod, and it took Clarke a few seconds to register what her best friend meant. Apparently, her troublesome roommate couldn't wait for Clarke to speak up and, whether it was a good thing for Clarke or not, Raven stepped in, and offered a handshake to the pretty brunette. “Hey there, Lexa. I am Clarke.”

 


End file.
